Russia
Russian Federation |translate = Российская Федерация |image1 = Russias.png|Male MY-23bwf4E8.jpg|Female 91CE2AFD-9F9C-4EC4-980A-362BF6DAB82C.png|Flag 7908795E-5C59-4F07-842A-D285B8B07B6A.png|Coat of Arms |author = redvvodka (male) Countryhumans girl (female) |dates_of_life = December 25, 1991 — present |capital = Moscow |official_language = Russian |population = 146 880 432 (2018) |friends = Arctic Antarctica Austria (neutral) Armenia Afghanistan Azerbaijan (neutral) Belarus Bosnia and H. Bulgaria (neutral) Canada (neutral) China Cyprus France (neutral) Japan (neutral) Kazakhstan Kyrgyzstan Tajikistan Turkmenistan Egypt Greece Serbia South Korea (neutral) Slovakia (neutral) Spain (neutral) Italy (neutral) Norway (neutral) Iceland Hungary (neutral) Uzbekistan India Moldova Montenegro Mongolia European Union (neutral)|enemies = Czech Republic (neutral) Denmark (neutral) Georgia Germany (neutral) Finland (neutral) Estonia Latvia Lithuania Sweden Ukraine United States Poland Portugal (neutral) Romania (neutral) Turkey (neutral) Ireland (neutral) United Kingdom NATO (neutral) Kosovo |National food = Borscht }} Russia (rus. Россия), officially — the Russian Federation (rus. Российская Федерация) is a country situated in Eastern Europe and North Asia. Russia is by far or by a considerable margin the largest country in the world by area, covering more than one-eighth of the Earth's inhabited land area. Russia is one of the most popular countries in human characters. When you think of Countryhumans, a lot of the fandom thinks of him. This may be because the fandom is predominantly Russian. However, the non-Russian side of the fandom still likes them and they will forever be a signature character of the fandom. Description Appearance Russia is typically portrayed as tall slim and wearing an ushanka. They usually wear a (sometimes oversized) light blue striped shirt and jeans. Most fans when drawing them have them with bandages wrapped around their forearms, due to self-harm, which is seemingly linked to the death of their father, as many fans headcanon. They are often shown with a bottle of vodka. He's also represented with a military suit of commanders of the Russian Empire. Personality Different sources depict them differently. Mostly dark, quiet and "dangerous". A lot of people headcanon that they suffer from depression and is often drunk due to drinking too much of their vodka. Interests * Vodka (stereotype) * Ballet Flag meaning Other symbols Besides flag, Russia has a coat of arms which depicts a double-headed eagle and a anthemNational anthem of Russia on Wikipedia. Nicknames * Russki * Russ * Tripoloski * Russie Etymology The name "Россия" came from the old Russian word "Русь" (Rus). History Fall of the Soviet Union On 25 December 1991, the RSFSR-the Icon of the RSFSR was renamed into the Russian Federation, the flag of the USSR-the Icon of the USSR was changed to the tricolor. Russia began to exist as an independent state. In January 1992, Russia began radical economic reforms, the transition from a planned economy to a market economy, and begins the transition from socialism to another economic system, to capitalism. In April 1992 sixth Congress of people's deputies three times refused to ratify the Belovezhskoe agreement and to exclude from the text of the Constitution of the Republic of reference on the Constitution and laws of the USSR that caused the confrontation between the Congress of people's deputies with President Yeltsin and later led to the dispersal of the Congress of 1993. The Constitution and laws of the USSR continued to be mentioned in articles until December 25, 1993, when the Constitution of the Russian Federation adopted by popular vote entered into force, which did not contain any mention of the Constitution and laws of the USSR. The country began a crisis. The property stratification into rich and poor has increased several times, the mortality rate has become higher than the birth rate. December 25, 1991 — there was a symbolic change of the USSR flag to the Russian tricolor. On the same day, the RSFSR was renamed the Russian Federation. The Chechen Wars December 11, 1994 - August 31, 1996 — the first Chechen war August 7, 1999 - April 16, 2009 — the Second Chechen war 2000 years In March 2000, presidential elections were held in Russia-the Pictogram of the Russian Federation, which was won by Vladimir Putin. In the same year, many socio-economic reforms were carried out, such as tax, pension, banking, and others. In 2005, " National projects "were launched to address education, health, housing policy, and agriculture. In 2007, maternity capital was introduced to increase the birth rate and help large families. As a result of these actions, the Russian economy grew for 8 years, and the ruling United Russia party was formed, which took the majority of seats in the State Duma and supported the decisions of the President and the government. In 2000 has ended the active phase of the war in Chechnya remaining part of Russia. In 2009, the war ended. On 8 August 2008, as a result of the conflict with South Ossetia, Russia recognized Abkhazia and South Ossetia as independent States. In 2008, the reform of the Russian armed forces began with the aim of significantly increasing the combat potential of the Russian armed forces and ensuring the protection of Russian interests. In the period from 2000 to 2008, the level of poverty has significantly decreased and the level of consumption in the country has increased, the level of social inequality has slightly decreased. 2010 years On December 4, 2011, elections to the State Duma of the VI convocation were held, as a result of which the United Russia party retained its positions. It is known that these elections were accompanied by violations of the law and mass falsifications. On March 4, 2012, the next elections were held, the results of which were won by Vladimir Putin. On May 8, the State Duma allowed Putin to appoint Dmitry Medvedev Prime Minister. In August 2012, the process of Russia's accession to the world trade organization was completed. In February-March 2014, Crimea-the Pictogram of Crimea-joined Russia, thus creating new subjects — the Republic of Crimea and Sevastopol. Ukraine and most UN members do not recognize the Accession of Crimea to Russia, as they believe that Russia has annexed Crimea, which is why Ukraine-the Icon of Ukraine and many Western countries have imposed sanctions against Russia. May 29, 2014-Russia Icon Russia, Belarus-Icon Belarus and Kazakhstan-Icon Kazakhstan established the Eurasian Economic Union. The EAEU started functioning on January 1, 2015. On September 30, 2015, Russia launched a military operation against terrorist groups and opposition in Syria-Syria's Pictogram. The actual defeat of terrorist groups allowed a number of analysts to positively assess the effectiveness of the military forces of Russia. March 8, 2018 elections were held in Russia, in which the results again became Vladimir Putin. Politics Government The most main person in Russia is a president (currently Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin). The Government is headed by the Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev. Diplomacy Ukraine Russia and Ukraine have a bilateral relation between the Russian Federation and Ukraine. The bilateral relationship between Russia and Ukraine formally started in the 1990s immediately upon the dissolution of the Soviet Union, of which both Russia and Ukraine had been founding constituent republics. Interactions between the two areas of Russia and Ukraine developed on a formal basis from the 17th century (note the Treaty of Pereyaslav between Moscow and Bohdan Khmelnytsky's cossacks in 1654), but international-level relations ceased when Catherine the Great liquidated the autonomy of the Cossack Hetmanate in 1764. For a short period of time soon after the communist 1917 October Revolution two states interacted again. In 1920, Soviet Russian forces overran Ukraine and relations between the two states transitioned from international to internal ones within the Soviet Union, founded in 1922. After the Soviet Union's dissolution in 1991, Russia and Ukraine have undergone periods of ties, tensions, and outright hostility. Geography Geographically, Russia shares land borders with Norway, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Belarus, Ukraine, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, China, Mongolia, and North Korea. Since Russia has Kaliningrad, it then shares borders with Lithuania and Poland. It has an area of 17,125,191 km2 and occupies 11 time zones. Relationships Family * Albania — cousin * Antarctica — daughter * Arctic — son-in-law * Armenia — stepson/stepdaughter * Azerbaijan — stepson/stepdaughter * Belarus — brother/sister * Bosnia and Herzegovina — cousin * Bulgaria — brother/sister * Canada — husband (depends on the person, only with Russia's female version) * Croatia — cousin * Czech Republic — cousin * Estonia — stepson/stepdaughter * Finland — stepson/stepdaughter * Georgia — stepson/stepdaughter * Hungary — stepson/stepdaughter * Kazakhstan — stepson/stepdaughter * Kyrgyzstan — stepson/stepdaughter * Latvia — stepson/stepdaughter * Lithuania — stepson/stepdaughter * Moldova — stepson/stepdaughter * Montenegro — cousin * North Macedonia — cousin * Poland — cousin * Serbia — cousin-wife (depends on the person, only with Russia's male version) * Slovakia — cousin * Slovenia — cousin * Tajikistan — stepson/stepdaughter * Turkmenistan — stepson/stepdaughter * Ukraine — sister/brother * Uzbekistan — stepson/stepdaughter Friends * China — You are a great friend but you're pretty shady (depends on the point of view, some will consider her as Russia's actual wife) * Kazakhstan — You help me launch space rockets. * Belarus — Great support. * [[Malaysia|'Malaysia']] — Let me get you into space! And blame Ukraine that she destroy your plane, not me! * Costa Rica * Egypt * Serbia — You are my love! * Greece and Cyprus — Best friends in the European Union! * Iceland Neutral * Austria — Good friend and one of the best Natural gas deliver (in Europe)! * Azerbaijan * Canada * Denmark * Germany — You were one of the nicest European countries to me. But after the annexation of Crimea, you no longer want to be friends. * France — Not really a good friend. * Portugal * Czech Republic * Bulgaria * Romania * Slovakia * South Korea * Norway * Finland * Hungary * Ireland * Italy and Spain — We have a strong affection relationship and I want us to continue maintaining it! * Turkey * European Union * NATO Enemies * Belgium * Estonia * Latvia * Lithuania * Sweden * Poland * Ukraine * United Kingdom * United States — Enraged with their sanctions! * Georgia * Kosovo Past Versions * Kievan Rus * Russian Empire * Democratic Federal Republic of Russia * USSR (enemy) Opinions Belarus Russia's sister (Most of the fandom chooses Belarus's gender as a female) or friend, Belarus, is extremely close to them. People ship them sometimes, but people can also think of Belarus as one of Russia's family members or friends. Ukraine Their relationship is very complicated. It started with the Crimea crisis. Armenia Estonia Georgia Kazakhstan Kyrgyzstan Latvia Lithuania Moldova Serbia Tajikistan Turkmenistan Uzbekistan China Germany United States Some of the fandom ship them from them becoming friends or them being enemies before, then forgiving them, or just in a love-hate situation. But referring to reality, these countries are enemies and there is a lot of tension between them. Trivia These are not factual, and more about what the Countryhumans community thinks, it is most commonly stereotypical and needs more evidence to support. * Russia and Germany are usually represented as two tragic countries that have suffered the darkest dictatorships of the twentieth century in Europe (Third Reich and USSR). However, in their respective future versions, Germany is positively represented while Russia is negatively represented. * Some fans assume that Russia's mother is France. Probably, despite the traditional rivalry between the two countries, due to similarities with their respective revolutions. * Russia and Spain are often represented as distant counterparts of the European continent to each other. Popularly, it is often considered that political positions should not be a problem to get to know each other better between Moscow and Madrid. This may also refer to the similarities of the Russian and Spanish Empires. Both countries are the biological parents of Alaska and Antarctica. * He is mostly depicted with vodka, a stereotypical drink associated with Russia. * In Russia, the death rate exceeds the birth rate. * Some describe Russia as a suicidal person due to the fact that suicide rates are very high, as Russia recorded the second highest suicide rate in who data after Lithuania. Gallery References }} ru:Россия pl:Rosja ar:روسيا Category:Country Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Slavic countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Secular Countries Category:Republics Category:Federal states Category:Eastern Europe Category:Northern Europe Category:Atheist Countries Category:UN Members Category:G8 members